One Wild Winter Vacation
by prioreaton64
Summary: This is a story about Clary, who is 16. Her and her mom get kicked out of there house and move in with Clary's brother for 2 weeks until they get back on there feet. But when it's more than Clary's family living there, will she develop a crush on a slender, golden boy? This contains no spoilers whatsoever, modern day, all mundane. Rated M for Chapter 12 (Coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my second fanfiction story! If you know about my other one (The Life Of A Dauntless Group) chapter 4 will be up very soon! Don't worry about spoilers because, I don't know them yet. When I say that I mean I haven't read CoHF, I'm reading Clockwork Angel right now, it's so awesome! Anyway, enough with my rambailing. If you still aren't sure what this story is fully about. it is about Clary, 16, stays at her brothers house for 2 weeks because her mom couldn't pay the bills, so her mother is staying there also. Just enough time to get her back on her feet. Clary's brother, Jonathan, 25, lives in a house, married with 1 son and 1 daughter. Clary ends up finding out that he also lives with a dashing, glowing boy named Jace, 18. What will happen after these 2 crazy weeks when Clary starts falling for this golden boy? This is set modern day and there is no such things as 'Downworlders and Shadowhunters' and all of that goodness! Enjoy!**

**Clary's P.O.V**

Mom stops the car as we arrive at Jon's house, it was a huge, beautiful 2 story house. I stepped out of the car, into the chilly air that blew by. Winter was always my favorite season.

"Clary, here are some rules you need to know, first-" she says matter-of-factly.

"I got it mom! Don't be rude, don't be mean, be polite, and be nice. I learned this in preschool, mom!" I say, trying not to raise my voice at her. She sighs and is about to say something, but then considers not to and walks up the stairs to Jon's door. Bushes and flowers surrounded the stairs, probably all of Jocelyn's -his wifes- work. There frontyard was a bright, smooth green lawn with a big, clean tree in the center. She rang the doorbell, we sat there silent for a few seconds, the door swung open. Instead on Jon standing there, a tall, slender boy stood there, he had golden curls and golden eyes that swirled. He wore a black, tight fitting, v-neck and some Levi pants, with combat boots. He was quite attractive, but he looked older than me.

"Hello, I'm Jace." he said, his voice a deep but it smoothed along as spoke, "Jon is inside the kitchen, I think. Nice to meet you, I'm his friend, I also live here." he says, looking at my mom -Tessa- **(Authors Note: Yes, tessa gray from Clockwork Angel, I couldn't think of another name) **his cat-like eyes glance over at me and does a quick wink with a slight smirk, heat rises to the apples of my cheeks for some reason, he looks away, back to mom. 'C'mon in." he says, walking into the house, I walk in first. Jon's house was huge, there was a window next to me that covered the middle of the whole wall, with a flatscreen standing in the middle. There were white walls with a dark, polished, wooden floor, with a couch and a chair in the middle of the room. A side table sat inbtween the couch and the chair, a brown rug under it with some toddler toys. Behind the couch there was a kitchen, it looked small, but once I entered, it was a decent sized kitchen that shaped into a dome, with a dining table against the other wall of the kitchen. On the back side of the couch there was a lit hallway with some stairs and a few doors. Inbtween the dining table and the kitchen counter there was a sliding glass door that had tiny handprints on them, there wasn't much to see of there back yard other than grass and a small built in pool.

"Are the kids here?" Mom asked Jace, I shot her a look.

"Yes, they are in their room and they seem quite excited to see this," he waved his hands in quotation marks, "'Aunt Clary.'." he said, looking back over to me and smirking, something about him made me nervous all over.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. This is my daughter Clary she is sixteen, and you know me, Jace, is Jon around anywhere?" she asked, she embaressed me too much, and too often.

"I thought he was in the kitchen, he must be upstairs with Jocelyn in the music room, we also have a computer room and a painting room." he said, my interest peaked, "Nice to meet you Clary. Your mother and I have met before. A long time ago." he says, winking once more, why? Mom quickly went upstairs, so she kinda put me in an akward situation with some stranger. A beautiful stranger. I was about to walk off to see the kids until he stopped me.

"Slow down." he says, "I want to scare them." he says with an evil smirk.

"Why on earth would you do that? You even said it yourself they are excited to see me." I said.

"So you trust a stranger." he said smirking at me, "If your friends jump off a cliff would you do it?" he asked.

"No I don't, and plus, that's suicide waiting to happen." I looked at him crazy, his eyes swirled with a golden touch. He backed away, crossing his arms above his chest.

"I would do it. I think it would be awesome." he says, he looks as if he is imagining the scene in his head, "I would do it naked too. I'd bet you'd like that, wouldn't you Strawberry Shortcake." he says, noticing my soft, red curls, I blush.

"No, I wouldn't! And don't call me that!" I say definisvly, I try to shove past him to the door, but he was too strong.

"I told you, I wanted to scare them!" he says in a whiny voice, "What's the fun in just surprising them?" he said.

"A lot of stuff idiot!" I say, going around him, I make it halfway through the hall until he grabs my arm, I spin around, annoyed. I wanted to slap him, not only for holding me back, and being an asshole, but, because he was flirting with me.

"Ohh, I'm scared, Aunt Redcheeks is fiesty!" he says giving me a wink, he lets go as I open the door to Rochelle **(Authors Note: It is pronounced Ra-sh-el, just if you had trouble with that ;))**and Kyle's door. Their tiny heads perk up as they swarm me, hugging my legs, knocking me back into the hallway.

"Aunt Clary, Aunt Clary, Aunt Clary! We missed you!" they say with both of their innocent voices. Kyles dark brown hair -he most definitly inherited from Jonathan- was short and licked to the side while he wore a blue, plaid, long sleeved button up with some dark jeans and some blue lightup tennis shoes. Rochelle's long, dark hair was curly at the tips, her bangs pinned back with a red bow, she wore a plain red jacket with some sort of dark stain on the front and washed out jeans, her barefoot feet showing her tiny toes.

"Hey guys, I've missed you too! So much! We need to have fun these 2 weeks, okay? Pinky promise?" I say poking my pinky finger out, they had trouble getting there pinky out, so they did their thumb instead. Kyle's sweet blue eyes gleamed as Rochelles dark brown ones sparkled.

"Aunt Clary look at my new shoes! They glow and they make me run faster, watch!" Kyle said, I choked down the biggest laugh ever as he ran down the hallway and back to me, making a lightning sound affect.

"Wow! I barely saw you, you were so fast! Maybe one day, you'll grow up to be a superhero." I say, pretending to be excited and shocked, his blue eyes were big as he looked at me with fasination.

"I WILL BE IRONMAN!" he said running down the hallway into the living room, he was such a bizzare kid, but I loved him! Rochelle was the more shy one, she reminded me a lot of Jocelyn but she looked like Jon, Kyle was just full time Jon. Rochelle tapped my leg lightly, I looked down at her and picked her up, her brown eyes wild with excitment.

"Where are we going that's so fun? When?" she squealed, almost shouting.

" I was think today we go out for dinner and then tommorow we can do lazer tag, and glow n' the dark trampoline place." I say giving her a big smile, the air conditioner turned on above me and made my hair whip in my face. Rochelle moved it behind my ears, almost poking me in the eye, she was such a doll, my personal favorite.

"FUN! Then we could dress Jacey up as Queen Elsa!" she said, uh oh, she was in love with Frozen. Her other fixation was The Lorax and she would scream and cry bloody murder if it wasn't on 24/7. Jace turns around the corner, he raises an eyebrow. "Your going to be Queen Elsa tomorrow!" she said in a singy song voice. I let her down as she ran down for Jace. He picked her up and spun her around giving her wild eyes and tickled her until she was barely making noise. Her high pitched scream periced my ears, but I couldn't help to smile at them, he evenutally set her down and she started playing with Kyle.

"I take them to fun places. You can't come intrude, they love me!" Jace said, then he cleared his throat, "and for your information we went to the glow n' dark trampoline place -called Fun O' Mega Jump- last week and went to lazer tag a few weeks ago. But that's none of my buisness." he said in a smartass way.

"Smartass." I say, he gasped loudly and turned toward the kids.

"Aunt Clary said a bad word! Go tell daddy and mommy!" he said, I rolled my eyes.

"What did she say?" they said with obivious interest.

"She said I was a smartbutt!" he said, I couldn't help it, to see a man like him say smartbutt, laughter burst out from me. I couldn't breath and tears rolled down my cheeks from humor. The kids ran up the stairs and scowled at me. Once they got out of hearing sight, Jace stood there, smirking at me, leaned against the hallway wall.

"Say it again!" I say.

"No, I don't take requests! I do what I want, when I want." he says, winking at me, "I think you'll learn that very soon." he said passing me, going up the stairs, I blushed a deep red. I ran up the stairs after him, my shoes hit the soft, carpet stairs. I enter the music room when I see Jon sitting there talking to my mom as Jocelyn listens to the kids ramble. The upstairs was a tan colored carpet but still had the same white walls. The music room had different sorts of guitars hung across the walls with 3 microphones and a stereo set they hooked up too. There was also a drum set on the side and a piano. Jace leaned against the side of the wall, with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Clarie! It's been such a long time!" Jon says and runs up to me for a hug. His dark brown hair spiked off to the side, he wore a white sweatshirt with tiny black writing in the corner, that said something, he wore dark jeans with black tennis shoes. His skin warm and tan, his eyes were bright blue crystals. I always made a joke to myself that if he weren't my brother, I'd so date him. We hugged me breifly, then broke out. 'You've gotten so big! Last time I was you it was your 14th birthday! How have you been?" he asks excitedly.

'Good, I'm doing good. Just hangin' in there, ya know? And by the way, it's just Clary now. How have you been, I mean you moved houses so things have to be good. Talk about the kids growing up! Last time I saw them it was last Christmas while you and Jocey were on vacation." I say.

"Yes, things are going good around here, great actually!" he says enthusatic, "I've heard you've already gotten in trouble by the kids. They said you called Jace a 'smartbutt'?" he said, Jace laughed under his breath.

"Yea..." I say, mom gave me a look, an unreadable one, I shrugged smiling.

"I figured you and Jace have met then?" he says, looking back and forth between us.

"Oh trust me, we've crossed paths. She's an angry little red flare isn't she?" Jace asks Jon, I roll my eyes, I could tell this Winter vacation, with him around was going to be...interesting.

**Hey guys! So I hoped you enjoyed Chapter one! Sorry for an grammar/spelling mistakes. All of the rights go to Cassandra Clare, I do not own these charaters! This was kinda an introduction for you to get used to how Jace and Clary's relationship is going to work, and the house details and all that stuff! I hope this was long enough, hehehe! Byyyyyye ;***

**-prioreaton64**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm a little pissed right now because I have gotten through half of this and accidently exited, and just now I spent all last night and all of today so far and I finished it, so I started to read it over to touch up anything and I accidently exited! FML! If you write on here you know that once you exit there is no way of getting it back! But, 3rd times a charm, right? Anyway, enjoy, and please give me some reviews or DM me any idea's you think I could do to change this up, and I'm having a hard time telling how I should take their relationship; slow or fast? Thanks, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Jace's P.O.V**

I checked the mirror one last time before we left, I wore a dark green shirt with rips in it and a black shirt under it, over the shirts I wore a black leather jacket. On bottom I wore my dark, skinny, Levis and my normal combat boots which had a few mud stains on them. Jon forced us to go to a family reunion, even though I wasn't family, my combed back my hair with my fingers as my cat like eyes looked quite mysterious with this whole outfit and all. I heard a light, hesitant knock on my door which broke my thought, I stroll over to the black painted door. I still had white walls like the rest of the house, and the floor, but I had a black king sized bed with a mirror and mini flatscreen shoved in the back corner with a PS4. I open the door, to be surprised to see Clary. She wore a black tank top with a dark red, leather jacket over it with some washed out skinny jeans and some blue vans. Her curls laid softly, framing her face, her freckles sticking out making her look younger.

"Sorry but, uh, I can't zip this up." she said holding her leather jacket, "It's stuck." she said, I could see her face turn a shade pink.

"You came to the right person, I have to say, I am honored you came to me instead of your brother." I say smugly, she flipped me off fast. I laughed as I grabbed her leather jacket and zipped it up, our hands breifly touched, her touch was cold and waved a shock through me.

"Thanks." she said all chipper, pretending like nothing of that just happened, she walked away when I realized how she _actually _walked. She swung her tiny hips and crossed her feet as she walked, like a model would. Kyle and Rochelle sped into my room and closed the door, fast, knocking me on the bed.

"What's the rush guys? What's wrong?" I asked concerned, they smiled at each other and started jumping up and down then started singing.

"You like Aunt Clary, your in love with her and you wanna get married! You love her, you love her, you looooooovvvvvvvveeeeee her!" they said loudly, I put both of my hands over there mouths with my eyes out of their socket and my mouth parted.

"Be quiet and no I do not!" I said, they stopped singing and dancing but you could tell there excitment. They ran out of the room when I heard one of them say, "I'm going to tell Aunt Clary." I jumped off my bed and rean down the hall for them, they heard me and squealed as they ran faster. They ran to the back door and tried to open it fast, but they weren't fast enough, I grabbed them, one in one hand and the other one in the other hand, they screeched and laughed. I held them still and started ticking them, they started squirming like a fish on a hook brought into the air.

"Are you still going to tell her know?" I ask playfully, they chanted a no as I let them down, they went up the stairs. "Good" I said to myself under my breath, Jocelyn came down the stairs with the kids behind her, uh oh. This is why I have no friends, I don't trust people.

"Jace." she said, "did you dress up the kids?" she asked, thank God it wasn't about what I thought. Rochelle was dressed in a purple jacket with a black bow where the pockets were, she had black leggings on and her normal purple shoes, her hair was back into a side ponytail, tied with a black bow. Everything matched on her, it looked great. Kyle wore a blue button up with his collar out and some darker jeans with his lightup shoes.

"No, if it wasn't you then it must be Clary." I said, the sides gave me a smile when I said 'Clary'.

"She dressed them up very nicely, I bet she looks good herself. Anyway, are you ready for dinner?" she asked.

"Yea, I don't know where Clary is though, I think she's in the painting room, examing it. That reminds me! Jon wants to talk to you." she said, I already knew what he was going to say, "I'll get the kids loaded in the car and you go talk to Jon, Clary should be out any minute." Jocey beamed, I nodded. I walked past the kids and I walked up the carpet stairs. I evenutally made it to Jonathan's room, and knocked as I walked in, he sat there on his bed.

"Clary," he said, here we go, "She is my little sister and I protect her in anyway I can. You have experience with getting a girl, having sex, have a flirt but once she shows any sign of commitment, you dump her and leave her broken hearted. If any of this were to happen to Clary, I'll kick you out and you'll have nowhere to go except the curb." he said sternly, "Clary has never had a boyfriend before or been kissed, so if you think you can make her first kiss happen with you, it's not going to. Because I know her, she'll fall for you and when the 2 weeks is up and then it's over, that's not how I want her first relationship to be. She is an innocent girl, and I don't want that being ruined by knocking her up at 16, Jace." he said.

"Okay, it won't happen." I say, he might have gotten through me with the whole 'sex thing', but he was right, she is innocent and kind, pretty, and rude at times but that's the reason why I want to kiss her only once. All I want is one kiss from Clary, then I'll be satisfied. He sighed and said,

"Okay, we should probably go, and before we do, let me say this. Clary is one of those people who doesn't have may friends, and when she was little when our parents divorced, she went through a lot of rough stuff, including drinking and self harm, and severe depression. She's happy here and she's slowly digging her way out of that deep hole but, I don't mind you being friends with her, just if you do, be a good influnce, Jace." He said, it struck me. She has depression and self harm? The way she covered it up so well, the smile she always gave, I was still going to be my cocky self around her like I do to everyone, but I won't make any jokes I know would hurt her.

"I didn't know that," it barely escaped my mouth. There was a sudden opening of the door, I spun. Clary stood there. Now knowing it I could see light scars on her wrists, but she smiled and all of it disappered. I smile at her, she blushes a little bit, how could a girl like this do that to herself?

"We're waiting on you guys?" she said it like an obvious saying.

"Sorry, Jonathan was just telling me about how close you and him were as kids." I say smiling at her, she nods a little as I walk out with Jon.

**Clary's P.O.V**

We arrived back at the house after dinner, my stomach was super full it hurt to move, I am going to get so fat after that, I bet I looked bloated too. I can't believe how Jace charmed the waitress into giving us our meals on the house. I un-buckled Kyle from his car seat and carried him, he was asleep from the silent ride home, we were all pretty stuffed. He was dead weight, his head laid on my shoulder as I carried him inside, he sighed while I carried him. Jocelyn grabbed Rochelle who was on the brink of sleep, I opened the front door as I walk past the living room, down the hallway and into the kids room. I set him down on his blue racecar bed, and I turn on there nightlight just incase one of them woke up in the middle of the night, Jocelyn set Rochelle down in her princess bed.

"Do you mind sleeping on the couch tonight, until I can get something in here for you to sleep?" she asked

"No, i don't mind, I'll sleep on the couch for the 2 weeks if that ever comes up." I say, she nods as she hands me a Elsa blanket, I take it and head out of the room. The time was 8:30, which was a perfect time to go to sleep. I drop down on the couch as I ravel myself in the blanket, warmness and comfort hugged me as I slipped off into a dream.

I wake up to the sound of the front door, I flutter my eyes open. Jace stands there with tons of bags of grocires in his hands, the sun blinds me as I squint. He walked into the kitchen as he sets down the plastic bags. I sit up and rub my eyes as I yawn. I move my feet away from the blanket as I stand up. He looks over at me.

"Good morning, I bought McDonalds, I don't know what you like but there are dozens of EggMcMuffins with cheese in here." he looks in the bag, he seemed...normal, and not his cocky self. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you being so nice? You hate me." I say crossing my arms over my chest, that's when I realized in the night I must have taken of my leather jacket, I was only in a bra and a camisole up top, bottom I was fine.

"I don't hate you," he says, "I just extremily dislike you." he said taking out food from the Walmart bags. I sighed as I walked over and grabbed a EggMcMuffin with cheese and a hashbrown. I sit back down on the couch and turn on the T.V taking a bite of my breakfast sandwhich. I scrolled through the channels but found nothing good so I turned it off, eating my hashbrown. There was the sound of the heater and bags being unloaded, but everything was so peaceful around here.

"What time is it?" I ask, not sure if I'm thinking outloud or asking Jace.

"8:40am" Jace said, I heard a door and then some tiny footsteps down the hall. Kyle appeared from the side of the couch, he was in his diaper and socks, his big belly sticking out. His eyes were barely open and his hair was tousled everywhere. "Good morning," Jace said, he was standing behind the couch, he moved so silently. "Do you want some hashbrowns from McDonalds?" he asked Kyle, Kyle slowly nodded his head as he climbed on the couch and scrunched up into a ball and laid against me. Jace walked into the kitchen again, he wore Levis with a white Calvin Klein long sleeved that hugged his body, and once again in his combat boots. Kyle laid his head on my shoulder as I laid my head on his, lightly. I closed my eyes for a split second, the sound of the snowflakes turning outside, there was a layer of thick snow covering the roads and the neighborhood lawns. Jace came back to me and Kyle and gave him a hashbrown, he started eating it.

"Looks like it's snowing outside, maybe we'll watch movies and cuddle today." I say to Kyle.

"Or we could build a snowman, and have a snowball fight." Jace said, why did he always think of violence first, he couldn't look at things normally, could he?

"I wanna go with Jacey's idea." Rochelle appeared out of nowhere, she wore the black shirt that was under her jacket last night, she still had her leggings on too. Kyle agreed with his sister, Jace smirked at me.

"I told you they loved me." is all he said.

**Alright guys so that was that! I tried to make it a little longer than the first one, but I'm having a hard time telling if it's longer or shorter. In this Chapter we got to see a little bit of Clary's/Jace's backstory. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! All of the rights go to Cassandra Clare, these are her characters (Except for Kyle and Rochelle, those were my original idea's) I didn't proof read this because I am too afraid of somehow exiting again, so if there is any missing words or something, sorry! I hoped you enjoyed and I will try and have Chapter 3 up soon, but today is my sisters b-day so probably tomorrow, but I also have to update my other story so...ahhhhh! I hope you enjoyed, Byyyyyyyyyye :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So, thank you 'eva' for the review, you made my day! But I have one question for all of y'all, right now I have no idea how I should take Jace's and Clary's relationship, so until I come up with something you won't see much lovey dovey scenes with the↴m, but don't worry, they'll still bicker and argue! lol. My goal is to try and update one every day or 2 days just because I love writing this, no matter if people hate it or love it! I don't own these characters, Cassandra Clare does, I **_**do **_**own the storyline though so...yea. Anyways, sorry for my social awkwardness, enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Clary's P.O.V**

I throw on my blue sweater and I search my bag for my white gloves. I turn over my shirts and find them, I slip them on, I take a pair of my bleached skinny jeans and yank them on. I grab my black uggs as I barely take a comb through my dirty hair.

"Aunt Clary, I need help with my gloves." Rochelle said, since there was only one guest bedroom downstairs, my mom being self centered took it, she started 2 jobs so she wasn't around during the day. There were extra rooms upstairs but the kids forced me to stay with them, who would deny that?

"Sure honey." I say as I walk over to her, she had two fingers in the thumb, which caused one to not have any, I rearranged it as she gave me a cheeky smile.

"Thank you've, Aunt Clary!" she said putting a 'v' on her 'you'. Rochelle wore a big, white, puffy jacket that was meant to be in the snow on, with black fur on the hood. Then she wore some old jeans and black uggs like me. Kyle wore a puffy jacket like Rochelles but, his was black, he wore bright blue jeans you see on the commercials and black combat boots, much like Jace's. I wonder what Jace was wearing he is so hands- STOP IT CLARY! Stop thinking about him like that, he's just a pig who got a good gene of looks, he isn't anything special to me.

"Aunt Clary! Can you zip this up please?" It was Kyle holding this zipper on his pants, I've always been the bird in the mother nest.

"Sure buddy." I say, I help him with his problem as we walk out the door, I motion the kids to finish their breakfast, I was about to knock on Jace's door when it was slightly open. I see him in a pair of dark jeans and combat boots, but he was shirtless, he had phenomenal abs they rippled over his body like water on a beach. His skin was fair when I look up to see him staring right at me, dead in the eyes. My mouth parted as my cheeks felt as if lava poured on them, I quickly look away and enter the living room to see them eating hash browns while watching SpongeBob. I sighed heavily, I ran my fingers thru my hair, I almost felt as if crying from the complete embarrassment, but that would be too dramatic, I didn't want to come off as one of _those_ people, I choked down the tears.

"Alright kids are you ready?" Jace asked as he appeared next to me, I didn't say anything as I moved away from him to the door as the kids followed me. "Oh c'mon, what about our little connection we had in there?" he said, I shot him a scowl, but still didn't say anything. I gave him a "don't talk to me again, ever!" look, he rolled his eyes smiling. I opened the front door as the kids ran out, I put a smile on my face when I saw there joy that made me tear-eyed, I felt a sudden warm touch on my arm. I look over and see Jace smirking at me, our arms touching, he quickly laced our fingers and spun me so our faces were close. I gasped in surprise, my mind was telling me to slap him and get away, but my body kept me still. He winked at me, our bodies close together.

"Isn't this what you want, Red? A sliver of Jace Herondale?" he asked, I blushed a deep red as he pulled hair behind my ears with a certain glow in his eyes. I couldn't help but to stare into his golden eyes that looked like yellow sunset clouds.

"I'm sorry Jace, I don't think this is right." I say as I pull away from him, I walk out the door when I knew he was probably staring at me. I tread through the thick white snow as I look behind me and see Jace exiting the front door, closing it behind him. Was he playing me, tricking me, messing with my emotions, or did he actually want to kiss me. I could feel our obvious connection, and I knew he felt it too, I'm just not sure what I can or do about it. He winked when we were close as teasing me, then, he pulled my hair behind my ears as if he meant it and wanted to kiss me. My mind flooded with questions as I got interrupted by a pack of snow hitting my rib cage. I look up and see Jace Herondale and the kids with snowballs in their hands.

"FIRE!" Jace said proudly as the kids threw their snowballs, they missed by a long shot, but Jace threw some and they always hit me. I ran ducking as I grabbed a snowball myself and hit Jace in the face, he wiped it off as he threw one and it hit my crotch. He raised his eyebrows at me as I stared in disbelief. He then signaled something to the kids as I look over and the kids attack me and I fall to the ground. The snow buried my red hair, I saw a few strands that had snowflakes in them.

**Jace's P.O.V**

Snow collected in her red hair, the maroon color against the white snow looked beautiful. The kids attacked her as she laughed while the kids tickled her, just like order. I wanted to kiss her, that's why I pulled her in, but, then I remembered what Jon said, I knew that if I kissed her, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. But then again, I did tell myself that I wanted to kiss her once, but she didn't seemed interested. Probably because I act like such a dick around her, I understood her point. But when we were close, she gasped and her body tensed with surprise, but then she loosened up and looked as if she wanted to kiss me too. She made the right choice though, and I'm almost glad she didn't fall for such a tool like me. She got up from the kids as her face was red from laughter, she looked over at me and said,

"Jace can you get us a carrot, please? And find some rocks with 2 sticks, we are going to make a snowman." she said, Rochelle started singing, "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" I nodded at Clary as a car pulled up in the driveway, I knew who it was. Alec stepped out of the drivers seat as Magnus exited the passenger seat. Magnus wore a purple, glittered trench coat with black shiny leggings and some black boots, his jet black hair spiked to the side as he wore purple glitter eyeshadow. He was one of the most flamboyant people I've ever known. Alec wore a black trench coat with black jeans and combat boots, he chattered his teeth from the icy wind. Magnus ran up to me.

"My goodness Jace, it's been centuries!" he said coming in for a hug, I denied it.

"Magnus, it's literally been 3 days." I say, my voice plain, no sense of smugness or any sense of humor. He glanced over to Clary.

"Well who is this? Let me just say that I love your hair, who dyed it? It looks fabulous my darling. Only if I rock that hair, man, the things I would do." he said lifting her hair.

"It's natural, I've never dyed my hair. My name is Clary Fray, it's nice to meet you Magnus." she said, Magnus gave her a smile as he kissed her hand, only if I wasn't such a jackass and was outgoing like Magnus, Clary would be all over me. Alec approached me as he shook my hand, I gave him a pat on the back.

"Nice to see you again, Izzy should be here in any minute. Who's the girl?" he said, his nose red and his face paler than ever.

"That's Clary, she's Jonathan's little sister, she'll be here for the next 2 weeks." I say admiring Clary, she started building a snowman as Magnus talked with the kids.

"She's pretty, I bet she's all over you." he said, rubbing his hands together, trying to

develop heat. It was pretty cold, but in his world, everything was always -20 degrees.

"No, she actually hates me." I say, he shrugged when I heard him say under his breath, "that's reasonable." I rolled my eyes. The kids walked over to Clary and got the bottom part of the snowman done. I look over and see Izzy's car pull up, it has been 2 months I haven't seen her, not matter how much I don't like admitting it, I truely missed her. She came out of the car in a white leather jacket with a black tank top under with black skinny jeans and white boots that went up to her middle shin. Her dark hair had new red tips at the end, it looked cute on her.

"Jace!" she said running up to me, I hugged her. She smelt of vanilla and her skin was icey to the touch. I backed away from our hug as she gave me a kiss on both of my cheeks. "I've missed you, how have you been?" she asked.

"Good. How long will you and the boys be staying?" I asked.

"Well, Jon talked about me moving in," she said, oh God please no, "I think Alec and Magnus will be too. We will just take the upstair bedrooms. Who's the girl, new eye candy?" she asked smirking, "She's cute, I could dress her up in a nice-"

"Isabelle, she's not your toy, and no. She hates me." I say "Her loss." I say jokingly, she playfully punched my arm. In the corner of my eye I could see a look of...hurt across Clary's face. Did she think Izzy was my girlfriend? She looked hurt in a way, I knew why but, she denied the kiss, I'm so confused?

"Well who is she?" she asked questioningly.

"She's Jonathan's little sister, she's 16. Her and her mom will be staying for 2 weeks, but her mom won't be around much, I don't think." I said. The front door opened and Jon with Jocelyn came out. They came up and hugged Izzy, then Alec, and Magnus last because I mean, who would hug Mangus first, I mean lets be honest here.

**Clary's P.O.V**

I grabbed more snow in my hand and put it on the snowman, starting the second layer. Kyle and Rochelle helped me with the snowman, but they could only reach the bottom layer, so I told them to grab me snow and I would pack it on. My nose started running from the cold, it probably was as red as my hair. Jace had a girlfriend? He tried to kiss me too, so he was just trying to mess with me, I thought he liked me. Like, like like me. I started to feel my eyes burn but I didn't like him that much so why was I crying. Stupid Clary! Falling for some jackass who treats me like shit, and I just tell myself he talks in a joking matter.

"Hot coco, Clary?" Magnus said next to me, I've only see guys dress like that in model walks.

"Thanks." I say, I take the hot cocoa, it burns my hand but feels great. "Can we talk in the kitchen for a second?" I asked him, I was curious about exactly the whole deal with him, Jace's girlfriend and the guy that rode with Magnus, he was cute, but he had a serious look on his face constantly. Magnus just gave me a confused look, but nodded as we walked inside, he passed Jace.

"So how was your trip to Europe?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, she was beautiful and so was Jace, they were hot together. Stop saying that Clary! Jace is anything but hot, he has a cold heart and I don't want him ever to speak to me again. But this girl he was with, she was outstandingly, stunningly, beautiful woman. She was tall, tan skin, curves, everything I wasn't. We entered the hot air of the house, Magnus sat down on the chair and set his hot coco down on the table.

"Just letting you know Clary, if you are in here to talk to me about a crush you developed on me within minutes, sorry. I thought it was obvious but, I am gay. Don't worry about it, I'm proud of it, so is Chairman Meow. Even if I did like you that way, I'm already in a relationship with two guys, Alec, the other smoking hot boy out there and myself." he says.

"Wait, what? No! I'm not interested, at all, but I do love your fashion" I said, he smiled, "Plus I don't even know who Chairman Meow is, is that a celebrity or something. N-nevermind, it doesn't matter. It's actually about Jace-" he interrupted me.

"I can talk to him for you, if that's what you are trying to say?" he said.

"No! Oh God no! He's awful, I mean he has looks but, no, he is such a dick!" I said.

"Tell me about it!" Magnus said in an awful tone, rolling his eyes, they were just like a cats. They were golden like Jace's but the pupil was split like a cats.

"Is that his girlfriend he's talking to? Because he hit on me and I think I should tell her that, just so she doesn't get her heart broken." I say concerned, he laughed. Why?

"Oh Lord no! That is Isabelle Lightwood, his adopted sister! Haha, you thought they were dating? No, honey, haha, you still have a chance. Don't worry, I won't say a word, your secret is safe with me. Jace hits on anyone he see's, plus since it was just him, Jon and his wife, plus the kids, he doesn't really hit on one anymore. So with you being around, I would expect it a lot!" he said, I guess it made sense but what Magnus said, it struck me, "_Jace hit's on anyone he see's. So, with you being around, I would expect it a lot!" _I sighed.

"Oh." I say, "I guess that makes sense...Does he really hit on a lot of girls?" I ask.

"Yea, and with his looks, girls hit on him. Don't be shocked if he brings home girls on Friday to Saturday nights." he said. "Drink your hot coco before it grows cold." he says, I take a sip, it is hot, I swallow it as the warm, fuzziness inside touches my soul.

**I thought this was going to be short but turns out it is 700 words longer than my others so I hope you liked the length(XD) Tell me if I should keep the story as long as this or shorter, maybe even longer! I hope you enjoyed, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, all the rights so to Cassandra Clare. I thought I needed to add Magnus, Alec, and Izzy just because I knew people would get on my case if I didn't, I will soon try and add Simon! Should I keep him as Clary's BFF or change it up? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, byyyyyyyyye :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here is Chapter 4! THIS IS SO SHORT! ( 1908 words) I'm sorry for the shortness, I am super tired right now but I knew I needed to get this up today, again, sorry! There will be no bottom note so now I will say, thanks, I hope you enjoyed, please review and share and all that goodness! Just telling you now, if you're a dialogue person, like me, you will enjoy this Chapter more than my other ones, but most of the time, I just try to keep everything interesting! WARNING: This will have a ship scene in it, but I can't tell you who's yet?! Yup, I can be a bitch when I wanna be! Enjoy Chapter 4 :***

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

"My trip to Europe was great! There was so many people, but it was worth it! The way they dressed, the way they talked, everything about the people there, I love their culture!" I say in excitement, Jace gives me a smirk.

"Did you have sex?" he asked.

"Oh my God Jace, no! Why do you have to think like that! God Jace, image is now ruined!" I say, I picture the town I stayed at with the gloomy weather and then me making out with some hot European boy.

"YOU SO DID!" he shouts, the kids come running over.

"What did Isabelly do?" they asked, there pinched cheeks stuck out from the frost on their tiny faces.

"Yea, Jace, would you like to explain this?" I say giving him a look, he sits there biting his bottom lip, not sure what to say, "Next time keep your mouth shut if you don't want to be stuck in some...awkward situations." I raised an eyebrow at him. I walked over into the house, the red headed girl who's name I forgot, and Magnus sat on the two seats, talking. The red one looked up at me, staring at my outfit.

"Nice outfit, I'm Clary Fray, nice to meet you-?" she said, her voice was high but sweet in a way.

"Isabelle, but mostly everyone I know calls me Izzy." I say, "By the way my outfit is customed by Magnus, he is a fashion designer. I can show you a few outfits of his that he made for me, they're in my suitcase." I say politely pointing toward my car.

"It's okay, maybe later though." she said, I smiled, "Do you model his stuff?" she asked, looking at Magnus glitter eye makeup.

"No, but I wish I could model. I mean I think I have the body type but when it comes to walking, I can't. It really sucks!" I say stomping my foot like a child, I break out of my scene instantly, I'm not so good at first impressions. "What is your job?" I ask.

"I don't have one. Well, yet in that case." Clary says frowning. "What is Jace's?"

"He got a job at the gym a few blocks down a few weeks ago, why, have you seen his abs?" I ask her planting a smirk on my face, she blushed a deep red and looked away, pausing. Magnus gave me a look that said, 'Shut up Izzy! She likes him!" I bite my lip holding back a smile.

"N-no, I haven't." she said blushing even more. "What job do you have currently if you aren't a model?" she asked bending the subject.

"Right now I work with Jace actually, he's a running coach, I'm a yoga trainer." I say, only if I said I worked at Starbucks too, I would come off as an official white girl.

"Cool, I've always wanted to learn yoga, do you think you could show me sometime? Maybe this weekend if you don't have anything special." she said, Magnus walked down the hall shaking his head. He's so dramatic!

"I do beginner classes at the local gym on Wednesday's, Thursday's, and Friday's. Sometimes if my friend, Jessamine, can't on the weekends I fill in but I don't think that is happening so whatever day you want to do it just drop me a line!" I say waving my fingers, "I'm going to grab my bags." I say.

"Do you need help?" she asks, Jace walked in, we both lost our focus. I saw the glance that they gave each other for a split second, Jace likes her! I've never seen Jace actually look at someone like that, sure I've seen him with girls before, but never looked at them like he looked at Clary. There was a certain glow in his eyes that lighten them, showing a brighter yellow glow. Clary's safari green eyes dazzled as she looked at Jace, something about how they looked at each other. The slomotion broke when Jace said.

"Thanks for leaving the kids out there...jerks!" he said

"I would like to argue on that please!" Clary said, "By the way, you have a little 'gift' behind your back." she said trying not to giggle. Jace gave her a questioning smirk as he looked behind him and saw the kids throwing snowballs at him. He ran and swore under his breath saying, "Oh shit! Jesus Christ that is freezing!". The kids ran after him collecting more snowballs, Clary ran outside and made a few as she ran in the house, down the hallway where she followed Jace and the kids. I don't know what happened after that but I heard giggling a ice being shredded, this is going to be one hell of a winter.

**Jace's P.O.V**

I ran up the stairs as I heard a familiar giggle, not the kids but, Clary's. Shit! I ran faster up the stairs and slipped, my feet failed to come back up as my chin hit the floor above the steps, making me bite my tongue. Mother did it hurt! I regain my spot back on my feet when I turn around and see Clary inches from me. She fell, expecting me to still be running and lost focus, we both fall to the ground as she lands on top of me, I almost heard her yell/whisper to herself, "Jace!" Her wild hair waterfalling down her face after we crashed on the soft carpet floor, her hands on my shoulders as mine were placed on her hips, steading her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, I didn't respond. Something boiled up in me and I couldn't let her go, she didn't even try to let go either. I kept yelling at myself to stand up but apart of me fought back hard with aggressiveness telling me to stay where I was.

"WHAT THE HELL? ClARY DID YOU MAKE THIS MOVE?" Magnus shouted from foot away from us, I could tell by this pedicure on his toes. Clary rolls off, blushing as usual, and stands up brushing off her jacket.

"No, Magnus, I didn't. I was chasing Jace with a snowball and I fell and with my luck, it just happened to be on Jace." she said in a whiny voice, no one really fights back with Magnus, this is why I like her most, she's feisty and she's not afraid of anything or anyone. I say that to myself as I think back and remember she did self-harm, her jacket covered them, but that didn't make them go away. Isabelle and Jocelyn came running up the stairs, steam beaming from Jocelyn and Isabelle wearing her stone look, aka, her unreadable one. They flooded us with questions, or, I take that back, Jocelyn flooded us with questions. I explain it to her and in the corner of my vision I see a glow in Isabelle's eyes and smirk cracking on her face.

"Well Heaven sakes, guys!" she sighed heavily, "Please clean this up, I woke up with my head throbbing, I only came out because I knew you guys where coming." she said closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She pushed past us and went into her room closing the door, Clary stood there still, her face unreadable.

"Don't worry about it Clary, me and Magnus will clean this up, she's just a little moody, Jocelyn's sweet, she doesn't mean it." Izzy said, Magnus threw up with arms and squinched his eyebrows and letting his jaw drop.

"Why me! All I did was walk in on it, I wasn't even here for it!" he said in a bit of a high pitched voice.

"I wasn't here for it either! You need to seriously learn some character, Magnus, you drama queen." she rolled her eyes. _Correction, drag queen _I said to myself, they all looked at me, dammit, I must have said it outloud. "JACE!" Izzy yelled, there was a bang from Jocelyns door, probably threw something telling us to shut up. We all got quiet as Izzy and Magnus gathered towels to dry it up, Clary went into the painting room. She must have a fascination with it, I saw her head perk when I first mentioned it and when we were going out to dinner, Jocelyn said that Clary was in the painting room. She closed the door quietly, maybe she found sanity in art? I stood there checking my phone, 2 instagram, 6 facebook, 10 twitter, and 2 snapchat notifications. Clary opens the door and she now wore a white, baggy, wrinkly shirt and some loose jeans with rips at the knee, barefoot. Her hair was now circled in a bun, a few strands of hair came down, but she still looked great.

"Do you paint?" I ask, her freckles peaking out from there shadows.

"I wouldn't say I paint, when I try the colors get mixed, I draw. I do realistic drawings, I think I do pretty good, not to pat myself on the back or anything." she started to ramble about it more as I smiled at her, she started talking faster until we made complete eye contact. "Sorry, am I chatting your ear off?" she asked, I laughed.

"A little. But that's okay, do you have any drawings you brought here." I say.

"Actually I did, just to give me some idea's and stuff when I draw later on, I love drawing seasons but I'm best at people." she said.

"Yea because, winter would be pretty to draw, you could go on the balcony-"

"Wait there is a balcony?" she asked, her pupils going big.

"Yea, in Jon's room, perfect view over Nevada. The hills during next week will be great, that's when we have most snow. It's beautiful." I say.

"Wow, I will definitely check it out, wanna come see my drawings, I think the kids went back outside, I think Jon and...Alec are out there talking." she said.

"Are you asking me to come to an empty bedroom with you, Clary Fray?" I say smiling, not smirking, something has changed in me when I'm around her.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." she said, she started going down the stairs that had beach towels over them from all of the ice that melted. Clary's hair bounced as she went down the stairs, she had great posture, making mine look even worse. Clary Fray, thank you, for actually hanging out with me, sometimes we flirt a little but, everyone I know pushes me away or they just want sex because I'm handsome, so for that, I thank you Clary, I could get used to these next 2 weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so here is Chapter 5! I know it's a low number but, I mean, chapter 5! Anyways, I want to apologize for the shortness of the last chapter so I will try and make this longer! In chapter 4 I warned you about a ship scene, in my mind I wanted a Sizzy scene, but Clace was just flowing really good in that chapter so I went with it. I know these chapters it's just Clace, so I know you want more than Clace but I can promise you that in Chapter 6, this one will be kinda of a fluff! Btw: this is your second fanfic today, just keep that in mind! -I don't mean that rudely- Also, I feel like we haven't seen anything in Clary's P.O.V lately so, I will definitely do that! Thank you for reading, if you are reading this that means you like my series so…...thanks *cheeky smile* Enjoy! :***

**Jace's P.O.V**

We went into the kids room, Clary ran over to her suitcase and opened it. She opened a pocket in it a pulled out an art notepad, she flipped it open.

"These are my best drawings, that's why I brought them, some in the back though aren't that good though." she said, there was a picture of Tessa. It looked as if someone took a picture of Tessa but made it look like it was in pencil and put it in the notepad. Everything was shaded and her lines were straight, I couldn't find one flaw with it, she _was_ good at people.

"Oh my God Clary! That is amazing, that needs to be in a museum!" I say, she holds in up proudly, she's so weird!

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." she said giving me a smirk, I roll my eyes.

She ended showing me a few more than she went into the drawing room, I went into my room and changed into an old gray sweatshirt and some grey sweats to match. I tie on my Jordans really quick and put on some black gloves, I run out and get into my car to go to the gym to start training.

**Clary P.O.V**

I decide to draw Jace, I start off with his golden curls. I think he really likes me, he might be trying to cover it up, but it shows up pretty clear, and plus, I like him too. I know I shouldn't, I know he probably wants me for sex but, something about him makes me lose control, since I met him I can't stop thinking about him, when I'm not around him, I want more of him. Anyways, I focus back on my drawing that stood on an easel, I start outlining his face when I finish his hair. I shade and erase but that's the whole process of drawing. I finish his face and his neck when I start on his shirt, the tight v-neck he always wore, I made a hint of abs under the shirt. I make his arms cross over his chest and I begin start with his pants. I had my back and my canvas to the window so I got perfect lighting, this is a wonderful place to draw.

I just about finish him up when I hear lunch being called by...what was his name again? Alec! That's what it was, I have no idea how they stayed outside for 30 minutes talking, it's cold! I run down the stairs and smell the scent of quesadillas, I enter the kitchen and the kids faces were all red from being in the cold.

"Sorry I didn't stay with you the whole time!" I say, Alec, Jon, and Jocelyn gave me a confused look until they figured out I was talking to the kids.

"That's okay...guess what we are having for lunch!" Rochelle said, what a cutie pie.

"What?!" I ask them wildly

"QUESADILLAS!" Kyle screamed and ran around the kitchen, Jocelyn grabbed him and whispered something to him, she put him down and he was now quiet and went into his booster seat. I frowned a little, he's little and he's excited, you can't take that away from him, she will miss those moments when he grows up. I set Rochelle in her seat when I remembered, she had a throbbing headache, maybe she could do that then, but she didn't need to do it so harshly. I sit down as Jon plates our food and passes it out. A take a bite, the melting cheese burnt my tongue but I didn't realize how hungry I was, even though it wasn't that long since I ate I devoured the slice, I ate the rest of my slice and had another.

After I finished I collected the plates and I washed them, Alec insisted on doing it but I rejected. There were a few more slices left and I wanted to eat them but Jace wasn't around so wherever he was, I decided to save them. I finished up and sat there stumped, what should I do? I exited the kitchen and went down the hallway, up the stairs and knocked on Izzy's room. She opened and her eyes settled and lit when she saw me, she smiled.

"Oh, hey Clary, I didn't think you would be knocking on my door. Come in." she said, I walked into the room, "Sorry about the mess, I'm unpacking." Her room had white walls with tan carpet, a queen sized bed against the back wall with draperies hanging over the bed. A dresser was in the corner of the wall where the bed was placed, the dresser and the bed were all white. A brown desk was near the door with a laptop on it and a few pens and pencils, and a mirror that covered the left wall. There were clothes and straightening irons on the bed and a few bags scattered around the floor.

"This room is awesome!" I exclaim.

"It is isn't it?" she said smirking proudly at herself, "Did you dye your hair or is that natural, I have to know, it's gorgeous!" she said.

"It's all natural." I say, "the curls are too."

"Wow, I could do some many hairstyles with it and wouldn't have to worry about hair dye and oooooo! I'm so excited when we have our party!" she said beaming with joy.

"W-what party?" I ask.

"Jon didn't mention it to you? We are having a party this weekend, it's Tuesday so we could go shopping, do yoga, and dress up, then party on Saturday, we would get the boys to decorate. It'll all be perfect!" she said jumping up and down, she skipped over to the bed and pulled out a sparkly dress. "I could dress you up in this! It's too small, even for me!" she said.

"Look, Izzy, don't get me wrong but don't you think-" Someone interrupted me.

"Izzy stop, you're scaring her off." _Jace_. Izzy flipped him off, I spun and saw him leaning in the doorframe, he wore grey clothing and he sweated down his forehead and arms but he wasn't even red. "Hey Clary" he said, "excuse my sister, she's never lived with a girl around her age, she's a little bit of a fashion freak." I smile.

"A little bit?" I ask smirking.

"Get out love birds!" Izzy said, I spun toward her as my cheeks went hot red. I could tell Jace gave her a look when she gave me an apologetic look, I shrugged. "Please leave you guys, I have to unpack." she said annoyed, we left her room. I closed the door when Jace stood there staring at me, smirking.

"Yes?" I asked him smiling, I was falling for this boy, falling hard. He just paused, I roll my eyes as I walk past him down the stairs. "By the way there are quesadillas out here for you!" I shouted to him once I reached the bottom step. I hop down as I walk into the living room, Jon sat down watching Fox 40. I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey lil sis." he said.

"Hey. You didn't tell me about a party?" I said.

"Oh yea, I meant to tell you. I'll give you the details in a second, I have to check Rochelle and Kyle's diapers." he frowned getting up from his seat.

"It's okay! I'll do it!" I rushed as I zoomed past him to the kids room.

**Jace's P.O.V**

I entered the painting room to see what Clary has drawn, I walked over to the canvas near the window. I was surprised to see that she drew...me. I had a smirk on my face, I looked a little bit more closely and saw she drew a faint outline of abs over my shirt I was wearing. It looked amazing once more, it stopped about where my kneecap was, I stared in awe. The door opened and Clary was smiling until she saw me. She ran over, blushing, and tore the picture from the pile of paper on the canvas.

"You're not supposed to see that!" she said in a hurry, burying the picture against her chest, "I was just..um I was just-" her face grew red and I could see her sweat glands expanding. I laugh.

"It's okay Clary." I say walking over to her, we were now inches apart, she dropped her drawing on the floor. Her breath was a minty spearmint, I smirked at her, she blushed. I cupped my hands around her face and lean in.

**Clary's P.O.V**

He leans in closing his eyes, was this it, was I going to kiss him, my first kiss, with Jace Wayland? I lean in when I notice his hands were cupped on my face, I closed my eyes. Our lips meet, we kissed lightly and passionately. His hands went down to my waist as mine wrapped around his neck, my fingers ended up playing with his hair. I kissed him a little harder and giggled in between kisses, he smiled. I wanted more of him, I wanted Jace, but he slowly backed away.

"How was that for a first kiss?" he asked, smirking, I blushed a light shade of pink.

"Great." I said, he kissed me quickly on the lips and winked as he left the room. I am confused, did he like me so he kissed me, or did he play me by leaving like that. I thought my first kiss would be romantic, I mean, I guess it was but, that's not how I pictured it. I stood there, motionless, silent, everything was still. I look down and bend down, picking up the paper I drew of him. I felt the need to rip it but my hands wouldn't move, I drop it on the ground again. The door opened, I forced myself to smile to whoever it was.

"Clary?" It was Simon.

"Oh my God, thank God you're here!" I say running up to him, he bear hugs me, he still smelt like Simon, like a dandelion. He lets go.

"What's up? Are you okay?" he asked, I really didn't feel like explaining that I had my first kiss with a guy I just met yesterday.

"Just missed you." I lie, there was something different about him, "Simon?"

"Yea?" he asked smirking.

"Did you get new glasses?" I asked.

"Finally someone noticed!" he said beaming, he started rambling about how he got them, I tuned out but acted like I was listening. He ended up finishing about 5 minutes later.

"When did you get here?" I asked, afraid he saw the kissing scene but hid that he knew. He shrugs, I hug him once more.

"Are you sure you are okay Clary?" he asked.

"I told you Simon, I just missed you, can we just settle on that!" I said harshly than I meant, "Sorry Simon, I didn't mean that."

"Don't be. I'm here for you, whatever happens." he said, Simon always read me like a book, he knew that I didn't miss him, he knew something was up though. "Do you mind if I stay for dinner, my mom is kinda steamed right now for no reason so...yea."

"Sure. I think we are just ordering pizza tonight." I say, he nods then gives me a questioned look. "What?" I asked.

"Who's that? Who'd you draw?" he asked picking up the piece of paper that had Jace on it. Oh shit.

**Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading, sorry for any grammar/spelling! Warning: I do not own anything! Thanks again for reading, I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 5. Byyyyyyyyyye :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I was gone, I didn't realize I was that long! Here I am now, I want to thank a special someone who messaged me today, you know who you are ;) OMG! I finished Clockwork Angel, it was soooo good! I am already 100 pages into CoFA! Here is Chapter 6, enjoy! **

**Clary's P.O.V**

"Uhhh, just got that person in a dream." I say, _dammit, great excuse Clary! _I thought to myself. "Weird huh?" I said almost out of breath as if I just sprinted, whenever I got nervous my breathing picks up and I can't control it.

"Clary? Why are you nervous? Are you sure-"

"God, Simon! I'm fine! I can't get one fucking moment by myself ever since I got here, just go the fuck away Simon!" I yell out, a gigantic flash of hurt flashed over Simon slowly. Lord, why do I always do this, half of the time I don't even knows why he stays with me. "Oh my God, Simon I didn't mean tha-"

"Oh no, it looks like you meant it. This" he points to the drawing, " I know him Clary, he messed with me when I was a freshman Clary, it was the only period we didn't have together. It's nice to know you are into these guys Clary. Don't try and apologize, I've had enough Clary. I don't know if it's your type of month and you are hormonal but-"

"Don't even _bring _up my hormones, Simon!" I spit at him with a fiery anger.

"Let me speak! I have always been pushed around and I am known as a side friend, I'm not important to anyone," _you are to me,_ I thought to myself, "when people talk to us, or correction, they talk to you. What happened if I just stopped showing up Clary, what if I disappeared?" he said, his eyes were watery with sadness and anger but he didn't dare shed a single tear.

"What if I _killed_ myself Simon?" It slipped. Anger wiped away from his face and it totally relaxed. He knows about my depression and self harm so he knew I meant it, I didn't mean to go this deep. Tears streamed down my face, he reached for me, I backed away bumping into the easel. My nose ran, tears ran, my eyes were sore and my lips quivered.

"Clary…" he says as softly as he can and hesitantly. The door swung open and my eyes went blurry, I wiped them hastily with the back of my hand. Jon and Jace stood there, Jace's eyes filled with fear as if Simon hit me, Jon's filled with realization that it was something I went deep into. "Jon take her." Simon said, he knew if he didn't that I would do something to myself, "Jace help him." I screamed, not sure what I screaming but I was, Jocelyn showed up. Jon grabbed my shoulders back and Jace stood in front of me. "Jocelyn get the kids out!" Simon yelled at her.

"Clary, Clary look at me. Focus on me Clary look at me." Jace said, I still tried to escape Jon's grip and screaming. Then I realized what I was screaming, "_Stop! I want to kill myself! Stop! Ahhh!" _I couldn't believe myself that, that was coming out of my mouth. All of a sudden things went dizzy, I stopped screaming and my ears stopped working, I looked over to Jon. He had a syringe in his hand. Jon has used them before when my actions got too crazy, I wasn't sure what was in it but it always made me pass out. I lost feeling in my limbs and went loose, I fell to the ground as the guys caught me, I closed my eyelids and everything after that went black.

. .

I wake up in a room with white walls, I recognize the room by the smell, Jon's room. Izzy, Alec, and Magnus crowded at the foot of the bed, Jace and Simon on my right, Jon, Jocelyn and mom stood on my left.

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked hesitantly. My head pounded and my throat was rubbed raw from the screams. I sit up and Jon pushes me lightly back on the bed, "You need to rest Clary, what do you remember?" he asks quietly.

"I remember," I say my throat aching as I spoke, that's when it hits me I don't remember much, "Simon and I were fighting and,"

"Clary I am so sorry." Simon said, Jace shhed him.

"Then I started...crying and screaming...then Jace was in front of me...now I-I-I'm here." I say, bushing my eyebrows, I felt tear stains down my neck into my bra. Jon nods slightly, Izzy and Jace's other friends looked stricken with sadness, Izzy looked almost forgiving. I closed my eyes when I felt a frosty touch on my right bicep. I gasp jumping up, Jon pushes my back lightly, I heard Izzy gasped too and whispered to Alec, "I can't do this, tell her I'm sorry." she says and walks out silently. Jace was the one with the freezing touch, his thumb rubbed my arm slowly. I laid back down as tears burned the back of my eyes, tears streamed down the side of my face. I take my hands and cover my face.

"Please leave...I wanna be alone, please just leave." I say in between loud sobs. Jace's grip tightens a little bit on my arm, I heard footsteps walking out and the sound of a doorknob. I open through my eyelashes clumped with water. There was only me and Jace in the room, they actually left me? "Jace...it's okay...I'll be okay." I say calming my breaths.

"Clary just relax, Jocelyn already said I had to stay with you." he says quietly with a soothing voice, "It's okay, relax." he said softly.

"Jace," I say, "kiss me." I say, I knew my voice choked up from asking but I needed some sort of relief without going to cutting myself.

"Clary," he looked taken back, "I don't think we should…"

"God, man up Jace." I say. He finally smirked since the whole 'scene' that made me release a breath knowing he didn't change completely. But I had to admit, he obviously cared...some. He leaned over, his hands cupping my face, I closed my eyes as our lips met. He kissed me softly, I kissed him back a little harder and let my hands go around his neck and play with his golden curls. He tasted like spearmint like last time we kissed, he broke the kiss slowly. His tiger eyes looked at me as if they were smirking, I blushed a little, I felt exhausted.

"Thank you." I say, cupped his hand and waved to the invisible crowd, it made me giggle a little, he playfully bowed, now _that _was funny. I laughed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked turning the T.V on, "Are you a fan of Doctor Who?" he asked, my inner fangirl came out, he took that as a yes and we started watching T.V.

**Alec's P.O.V**

"I feel bad for the red-head." I say, Magnus, me, and Izzy were in the living room. Jon and Jocey went out to get gas and grab Carls Jr for everyone, mostly for the red-head. Tessa thought about getting the kids, but I don't think so, well, just yet. The kids were out at Jon's bestfriend's house, Will.

"Her name is Clary." Izzy said sternly, I guess they have met and Izzy likes her. It was quiet without the children here, we heard tiny, high laughs from upstairs, Clary's laugh. "And I do too." izzy said lightly afterward.

"I didn't know she dealt with such...deep stuff." Magnus said.

"Yea." me and Izzy agreed, just then Jocelyn came in the door with Carls Jr., I stood up and offered to help, he shook her head and walked into the kitchen. There was light snow falling but mostly rain poured. Jon followed in after but he held two hamburger boxes and two large fries and went upstairs to serve Jace and Clary. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me and Magnus' stuff.

"You guys don't have to cradle around here, you and Magnus can go in the guest bedroom upstairs." Jocelyn said, i nodded. I walked over to Magnus and we walked up the stairs.

"Dinner is served." I heard Magnus say as we walked into our bedroom, he kicked the door closed grabbing his food. Magnus kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed, probably spreading glitter on the sheets, I sat on the bed next to him and ate my dinner.

**Sorry this is so flipping short but this was a lot to take in, in one chapter! I am leaving it short because I have homework to do, yes, I procrastinate! Thank you for reading and for the review I got, thanks! Byyyyyyye :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. HOLY MUNDANES! I took someone's advice and my series blew up! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**5 minutes later.**

**Sorry you had to read that…*sigh*...Anyways! That chapter was a lot to take in, it showed you kinda the other side of Clary we haven't seen before. I hate these intro parts because I never know what to say until I publish it...ugh. Enjoy Chapter 7.**

**Clary's P.O.V**

I wake up in Jon's room, I jump up with tears down my cheeks and my breathing heavy, nightmares. I look over and Jace was asleep on a chair in Jon's room, Doctor Who still playing on the T.V. I feel so stupid. I shouldn't have argued with Simon, I wouldn't be here and our friendship wouldn't be on the verge of falling off. He probably hates my guts. This was something only my mom, Jon, Simon, and I knew about, no one else was supposed to know. Now everyone here knows and they will ask questions and know one of the thing that's really private to me. I sighed heavily and turned off Doctor Who. I lightly kick off the sheets and sit up, the bed creaks. Damnit. Jace's head perks up from sleep, his eyes bloodshot.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I wanted to explain my whole life because that is what's wrong, "Sorry, didn't mean that." he said as if he just read my mind.

"It's okay, just going to wash my face." I say, "Maybe shower." I walk over to the bathroom in Jon's room and flick on the light. I felt Jace's eyes burning into the back of me as I shut the door. I saw a pair of scissors by the sink. _Clary no, don't go there, no, Clary, no. _I thought to myself, I closed my eyes, sighed as I turned on the shower.

I got out and wrapped myself in a pink towel and nudged my way out. Jocelyn stood there.

"Jace is supposed to watch you but not when you are changing. How are you feeling, do you feel any better?" she asked, her voice calm and hesitant.

"Uh," I blushed at the Jace remark, "I guess." I say, she handed me jeans and a white shirt with my blue jacket, paired with black socks.

"Here, you can put these on." she says, I nod. "I'm sorry Clary." is all she said.

"I am too." I say as I grab the clothes and put them on. I slipped on my socks last and walked out of there room. The kids greeted me at the door, they gave me hugs but wasn't overly excited, it was only one night. I hugged them back as I walked down the stairs. I heard someone call my name from downstairs, I move a little faster. I reach the end and Izzy gives me a huge hug, squeezed me a little too hard. She backed out.

"Hey." she said trying to keep the conversation normal even though I knew she was thinking about last night. That's what they'll all think when they see me now.

"Hi." I say forcing a smile, I cross my arms from the cold. Alec and Magnus came down the stairs, I waved awkwardly. I went into the kitchen after, Jace was in there, he wore such of a thin white shirt his abs clearly showed through, he wore dark skinny jeans under barefoot. I stared through his shirt. _Oh...my...God…...those abs _Stop it Clary snap out! I shook my head and opened a cabinet behind him.

"I'm making scrambled eggs and bacon if you want some Clary?" he said normally, no sign of mockery or smugness, kinda like he has been since I showed him my pictures. He probably just still wanted in my pants, didn't care about my self-hatred issues.

"I'm fine." Even though it sounded delicious right now. I grabbed a plastic bowl that had a racecar on it and swiped the fruitloop box. I pour some and open the fridge and pour a little milk. I close the fridge, grab a spoon and sit at the kitchen table. I take a few bites and look over at Jace, his abs rippling over his fair skinned body down to his- STAY IN FOCUS CLARY! I sighed as I finished my bowl of cereal. I throw it in the sink, everyone sat down when I finished, I decided to grab a cup of black coffee and sit down next to Isabelle.

"Are we still having the party in a couple of days?" I asked Jon, he looked a little surprised when I asked instead of Izzy.

"I think so, as long as you're up for it." he said, why? I knew what he was referring to, thanks Jon. I sighed and breathed a yes. He nodded, it was silent mostly, except for the sound of crunches, gulping, and Dora The Explorer. I went to take a drink when I realized I already finished my coffee. I frowned into my cup when I heard a laugh being covered by a cough from Jace, I shake my head smirking at him. I held back a laugh myself. That's when it hit me. I was slowly falling in love with Jace Wayland.

**Jace's P.O.V**

"When are we having the party again?" I asked Jon at the table, I saw Clary holding back a grin, she bit her lip. She looked really good, her blue jacket making her fair skin stand out, her fiery red hair twisting down her face _and _she was biting her lip. I felt a wave pass through me. I looked away from her, I can't control myself around her.

"Saturday, in 2 days." he said, I nodded. I felt a ray of Clary's leaf green eyes eyeing me, that's when I realized I needed to shave, it was still rather smooth, but I haven't shaved in a while so soon it will become noticeable.

"Coolio." I said, Clary covered her mouth and smiled, I held back a chuckle. I breathed out the chuckle and got up, I grabbed my plate and put it in the kitchen sink. I left the kitchen and entered my room. I closed the door behind me, I really wished Clary was in here with me and I could- stop Jace! Don't think about her like that, if Jon found out...God knows what would happen to me. I threw on my combat boots and slipped into my black jacket and decided to go for a walk. I exit my room when I see Jocelyn and Izzy washing the dishes and Jon was with the kids watching T.V., Magnus and Alec left and went upstairs and Clary wasn't anywhere to be seen. I wanted to ask but that would only get Jon suspicious, so I shrugged and went out the front door. Clary was in Tessa's black chrysler, she saw me and came out, her jacket not on anymore, showing a white shirt that complimented her body figure well.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked a little fast, embarrassed to ask maybe.

"I was going for a walk," I could tell she wanted to ask if she could come so I decided to help her out, "Wanna come with?" I asked.

"Sure…" she said quietly, shrugging, her cheeks a shade of light red. We started walking, our shoulders brushed for a moment when she gasped a little.

"What? Afraid to touch shoulders even though we've kissed? It seemed like you really enjoyed it too, Red." I say smugly, planting a smirk on my face.

"Now we're back to nicknames, you won't give that up will you?" she said in her higher voice, I found it adorable.

"Apparently not." I say faking a sigh as I said it, she pushed my arm but I barely moved. She rolls her eyes, I smirk. We know walked in silence, there was some tension since we kissed twice but didn't really think anything of it, my old habits were coming into play. Now I would usually start making out with other girls, but those days are behind plus, I wouldn't do that to Clary until the moment was right. It was one of the nicer days out today, cloudy but a ray of sun shone through every now and again, Clary shivered.

"It's cold out here!" she said, "It's kinda light outside but it's cold...brrr." she said, rubbing her arms. I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Thanks." she murmured.

"I think we should head back," I say, "It's been at least 20 minutes and getting back will be 20, Jon would probably get suspicious with just us, ya know?" I say, trying to say Jon would punch my balls off, but in a nicer more, cleaner way.

"Whatever, just, Jace…" she said in a sweet voice, I gave her a concerned look.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Jon I kissed you or that you kissed me. He will kick me or you out and I don't want that happening, plus, if you're okay with it, I was thinking of putting the kiss behind us because it was just a fling right?" she said, she made sure to be cautious about the last part. A quick flash of hurt passed through me like a blade. Quick but sharp.

"I understand, I won't tell if you don't." I say hiding my crack in my voice. I really thought she had feelings for me, was this all a joke? God, I'm a wreck. I mean I guess I kinda feel the same way but, I didn't think it was _just a fling? _We started walking down the path as the sun buried itself underneath the clouds, we now walked in silence.

We arrived back at the house, I walked into my room and decided to call my good friend, Jem Carstairs. The phone went to voicemail and I left him a message saying to come over soon. I sighed, bored out of my mind. Hanging out with Jon is out, the kids, out, Jocelyn is too boring, out, and Izzy? Definitely out, Magnus and Alec, out! Clary...out. I walk out of my room and decide to play the piano. I enter the music room and walk over to the piano, I sit down and adjust the papers. I start off with a slow tune on the higher keys, I go a little faster and add in a few deep tunes. My fingers slip up and I lose my grip on one of the keys, I swear under my breath.

"I didn't know you played." A sudden voice said, I look up. Clary. One of the last people I wanted to talk to right now, I can't tell if I'm upset with her or sad. I just smirk at her, not sure what to say. "Where'd you learn to play?" she asked, her voice silky and tone sweet as it usually is.

"Myself, and it will remain that way." I say adjusting my papers once more. I start again, my fingers moving at a slow pace then speeding up to unimaginable swiftness. I look back up at my papers and with my luck they go lopsided so I can't read the notes. I bang on the keys with frustration and close the lid forcibly.

"Should I leave? It looks like you and your instrument are having relationship issues." She said sarcastically, I exhale deeply.

"JACE!" I heard my name being called by Izzy from downstairs, I roll my eyes and don't even try to argue. I hurriedly run down with a blank look on my face. I reach the living room where she was watching, "Say Yes To The Dress: Atlanta"

"What?" I say back with a sternness in my voice.

"Will you get the door?" she said eating pretzels, I groan, "I'm on my period!" she almost yelled, I look over the couch and she had a heating pad on her stomach.

"You're literally 5 steps away." I say, there is another knock on the door.

"Jace." she growls at me, I groan as I walk to the door. I swing it open effortlessly, Jem stood there. I'm a little shocked to know he came over so quickly, I smile at him, he smiles back. His hair was natural silver swiped in his face, his high cheekbones accenting his angular face perfectly. "Oh, hey Jem." Izzy said.

"Hey Izzy, hey Jace." he said in his usual voice, like he was about to say something really smart, wisdom-y.

"Jem, I didn't think you would be coming by today." I said, "Not that I don't want to see you or anything but-"

"I know." he says, "Did you need me for something?" he asked politely, Jem can't 'hang out' it's not his thing, he cannot physically be lazy or relax. Those words just don't comprehend in his vocabulary.

"No, just got lonely and bored." I say, a breeze passes outside, shaking the trees, I shiver myself, "Come in, it's cold out there."

"Thanks, it's nice to know you come to me for that." he says trying to act smug, man I needed to teach him. He walks in, closing the door behind him and leans on the door.

"Actually it's about something else." I say, "This is going to be dumb so it's okay to laugh." I say, he perks up, this is his elemnt.

"Nothing is ever dumb, there is just some people who have less knowledge than others and-" I cut Jem off.

"Jem, I don't need facts, I need advice!" I hiss at him in a low voice so Izzy wouldn't hear. He raises an eyebrow then nods to himself.

"What would this be?" Advice was his strong suit. I hesitate and know that this would be the stupidess thing coming from a Wayland, but I spit it out.

"Girls."

**Alright guys so that was Chapter 7, I hoped you enjoyed! All of the rights go to Cassandra Clare, these are not my characters! I know we spent most of our time at Jace's P.O.V, but it felt needed for some odd reson to me. I Think it was for you guys to get sort of a feel for how he feels about Clary and all of that goodness! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes by the way! Again thank you and I hoped you enjoyed. Byyyyyyye :***


	8. MESSAGE! PLEASE READ

I get I need to update, I'm going through some really tough times right now! Im not trying to be mean okay, I just know! I'm working on it right now! I will have the next chapter updated tonight! I promise. 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry to leave you on such of a cliffhanger! The reason why I was gone was because I had some personal things going on and writing fanfiction was the least of my worries. I still love you guys and I hope you didn't take that last comment to offense, I just had some major personal issues. Enjoy!**

**Clary's P.O.V**

I sketch an outline of a beautiful winter landscape, the window here is helping me out more than usual. I decided to try paint because it's a weaker spot of mine but I have to get better plus, it will make it look so much prettier. I wore a loose white tee and my Victoria's Secret Pink brand sweats. I was just about finished up with the icy blue colors swirling in with snow but my arm got tired so I checked my phone, "1:19pm". I have been painting for 3 hours now and it still wasn't complete. I drop my paintbrush that joined the others in the brown water. My phone buzzed as I looked down to see the caller ID was from Simon. There was a picture of me and him at the park in the background, he and I looked so happy, I sighed a little. I clicked on the answer button.

"Hello?" I say resting the phone on my ear.

"Hey Clary, it's me." he said, he always sounded congested on the phone but I never told him, he might get embarrassed for some Simon reason.

"Uh Simon, I'm sorry about what happened, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have said it, and you wouldn't be in that awkward situation. I feel-"

"Clary what are you saying?" he said completely shocked. I almost thought of hanging up, I made the wrong decision to answer. Now he's going to tell me how bad I was, and go tell other people...why me? Why _fucking _me?!

"W-what?" I stuttered out, I was completely taken back.

"It wasn't your fault, if anything, it was mine for starting a useless argument. I meant nothing in the argument, Clary." _Yes you did, I saw it in the gleam of your eyes, _"I know you didn't mean what you said...ya know...about the-"

"Yes Simon I don't want to be reminded!" I almost shouted into the phone. I had to keep my voice low because they will think I'm having another breakdown. There was some shuffling noise, he might have just dropped his phone, he always does. I sat there patiently, but there was still no answer back from Simon. I tensed as piles of panic arose in me, "Simon?" I asked, my voice wavered.

"C-clary?" Simon said, his voice sounded different, the shuffling noise became more intense as I stood up from the metal chair I was sitting on to draw. The chair knocked backward, but right now that was the least of my worries.

"Simon!" It took every cell in my body to fight back the urge to scream, my voice was loud but not yelling. I heard two beeps meaning that the call had ended. I stood there frozen, my body screamed for me to grab my mom's keys and run but my body didn't move a muscle. My hand still had my phone in it, resting on my ear. A warm breeze came through from the heater above my head, strings of hair rapidly wiggled in front of my face that tickled my nose. Suddenly everything went quiet and my phone slipped out of my hand and fell to the ground. Luckily there was carpet on the top floor. I suddenly ran forward, knocking down the easel and hurt like hell against me. It slammed against the floor, spilling the paintbrushes and water that soaked into the carpet. I didn't care, I needed to get to Simon. I burst through the door and the stairs were only a foot away. There was no time to run down them, I took a risk that you only see in the James Bond movies. I hopped over the stairs and warmness from the heater spun into me in the air, I landed on the floor and fell on my side. Pain shot up from my feet, a big thud shuddered from the floor and echoed throughout the house. I quickly scrambled to me feet slipping a few times, Isabelle appeared in front of me. I ran into her, she stood like a brick and didn't even stumble back. She gripped my arms.

"Clary! Clary what's wrong?!" she asked, I squeezed my eyes shut, _no this isn't happening, no not again, I just want to be normal. To be loved by someone, sure people say they love me because they know of my conditions. But someone who loves me and doesn't mention it, when I break down, they will calm me soothingly and won't inject me with liquids and hold me against my will._

"IT"S SIMON! SIMON! I NEED SIMON MOVE!" I scream, I heard quick footsteps down the stairs, oh shit. I turn around and see Jace. He wasn't smirking, there was no sign of smartass on him, it was the gentle Jace I've known before. He was trying to calm me but all I could hear was ringing, no matter how much I blinked, there didn't seem like enough water in my eyes. I looked over and saw the kids, they were terrified. Everything in me dropped. Kids were now terrified of me, the kids that love me, I took a step toward them and they started screaming and crying. That was it. That was my break, everything in me shattered. My knees gave out and I fell to the grounds in hysterics. Jace was trying to talk to me again, there wasn't anymore ringing, it was just the sounds of crying. I was crying at a horribly fast pace, I hate my life, I hate myself, I just need to leave this place.

"Clary." Jace said, my crying stopped, well the hysterics at least, tears fell silently down my cheeks. His arms were now scooped around me, he then whispered, "Clary, I need you to rest with me, I'll send Jon or Izzy to get Simon, okay?" he said in a gentle way that made me feel like it was going to be okay. I've never gotten this feeling before, it was pleasant and I felt… happy in a way.

"Jace." I whisper, "I just want you." I say, I wasn't lying and I felt like now was the perfect time to say that to him. I regret saying it was a fling so much. Other times he would have turned it into an innuendo, but now he felt understanding.

"Just you and me, I know, I promise you." he says.

"What about the kids, they hate me, they are terrified of me, they think I'm… and…" he shhed me, kinda like a toddler, but it was peaceful. "What about Jon, I don't want him, or Joc-"

"Hey, I promised it would be just us, okay?" he said, I let tears roll as I let my head nuzzle into his chest. We started walking, I listen to his breathing. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up.

**Jace's P.O.V**

I set Clary down peacefully on my bed, she was asleep. I take my covers and tuck her in lightly. I know she said it was a fling, I know she doesn't have feelings for me, but I have them for her. I honestly think I'm falling in love with this girl and it doesn't seem like she thinks of me that way. I kiss her forehead lightly, her skin was hot and smooth, there was a quiet knock on the door. I walked over and opened it gently so it wouldn't creek. Magnus stood there. I was surprised that out of all people Magnus is standing there.

"Hey, is she okay?" he asks.

"Yea, I don't think it was a breakdown, I think it was just an anxiety attack, plus her fight with her friend on top of it all. I think she's just a little scared." I say quietly.

"Okay, Jocelyn is taking the kids to the park, Jon is at work but Alec just left him a voicemail saying what happened, I think he's on the phone with her mom right now. Isabelle I'm pretty sure is going to Simons place. She found his place in Clary's phone." he says quietly back. I nod, I didn't really approve of Izzy looking through Clary's phone but I know she means well.

"Thanks Magnus. If you could, can you make some oatmeal, she'll wake up soon, I think the sleep was just the aftershock." I say. Aftershock, anxiety attacks, fighting, breakdown, I hated saying all of this. I don't know how Clary manages all of that, plus living in a place basically full of strangers, our awkward connection, school, all of it. Yet she manages to put a smile on and on everyone elses face everyday and can laugh and make other people laugh. Even make me feel these feelings for her which has never been done before with other girls.

"Of course." Magnus broke my deep thought, he started walking off to the kitchen. I cracked the door 3/4's closed and grabbed a chair from my desk in my room and sat it next to Clary like I did in Jons. I sat there a few minutes and watched her sleep. I know it sounds creepy but it wasn't in a way like that, it was how beautiful she was, her breathing pace, her scars. All of it. Her breathing suddenly paced and she frowned in her sleep, she was know tossing and turning. Nightmares. She was now kicking and starting to yell, I touched her arm lightly but enough to wake her up. She gasped loudly and sharp as her eyes flung open and she stared at me. I gave her a light-hearted smile, she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Just a dream." she says, "I get them all the time, don't worry about me. I'm no use to anyone." she said licking her lips, they were chapped.

"I do, I care about you, a lot more than I should." I started saying before I could stop anything, it then all came rushing out. "I think you are beautiful Clary. Your little smile, your hair, your eyes, your tiny hips. You are incredibly smart, which is always adorable. Don't even mention your art skills, they blow me and everyone else away. You are sassy and fierce, yet sweet and nice. Often sour too, but I am too. I honestly don't know how you deal with me and all my comments I make that make you blush and feel insecure. You make me feel like no other, I honestly think I'm in love with you Clary Fray. I know you think it's just a fli-" she cut me off an pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me. I was surprised for a second, then I melted into her. The kiss wasn't hungry or passionate. There was dashes of love in it, the rest was a joyful experience that I get to share with such an amazing young woman. She broke the kiss and whispered, "It wasn't a fling. I love you too, Jace. The things you were saying aren't true but I'm going to say they are because you will rant if I say so." she smirks and sits up on the bed.

'You're right." I wink at her, she looks down at her scars, her eyes turn to glass, clear and still. There were scars lining up in the middle of her forearm. I put my hand on hers and gave her a steady look, she looked at me, her hand hot.

"That's not all of my scars. I have them on my thighs." she says, a single tear quickly running down her cheek.

"It's okay, you wanna know why?" I asked, she looked at me, "Because we will fight this together, as a team, promise?" I say in a soothing tone I know she enjoys.

"Promise." she said putting on a sight smile.

**Hey guys so that was Chapter 9! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes. Even with everything going on right now in my life, I felt really nice to write again. Byyyyyyyyye ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So I'm writing again, things in my life aren't getting better but they aren't getting worse, so I thought now would be an okay time to write! Alright, I guess things are getting a tad bit better, my friends are so supportive and amazing! Anyways, here is CHAPTER 10! IS DOES NOT SEEM LIKE 10 CHAPTERS. I have to stop talking! Enjoy**

**Magnus' POV**

"Alec! Where's the goddamn bowls?!" I shout across the kitchen, searching the cabinets. I close on of them next to the fridge, I look over to the sink and see plates and bowls stacked up. So, that's where they all were.

"Honey, your language, remember we are working on that." Alec shouted back and then appered in the kitchen. He wore a loose dark red shirt and dark jeans with high top black converse. It wasn't something he would usually wear, but I didn't have any comments I could make about. He is finally getting fashion sense. But his mind isn't there all the way, it's one of the worst winters ever and he isn't wearing a jacket. I cry.

"Do you think Clary would mind if I just gave her the pot and a spoon, I am _not _washing the dishes. It'll mess up my nails!" I say looking down at my nails, they were painted black-no! One was chipped! I just did these yesterday, what the hell!

"I don't know." Alec said brushing off my comment, I shrug as I grab the pot and a spoon and head toward Jace's room. I open the door and saw Clary breaking from a kiss with Jace. i was a litle shocked at first, but it wasn't that big of a surprise I mean, there little games they play. It was just now confirmed. Clary turns back quickly and her face glows a bright red, matching her mane.

"Magnus why is it in the pot?" Jace asks frowning, I just roll my eyes and give it to him. He takes it and sits back down next to Clary, I close the door as I walk out. I heard Jace ask her if she wanted to watch 'Alice in Wonderland', I could almost sense her nod. I skip down into the living room where Alec was on Twitter.

"Honey, guess what?" I ask in a high singy-songy way. He looked up from his phone confused, I raised my eyebrows and tried to hid a smirk. "Clar kissed Jace, or Jace kissed Clary. I don't know, but they kissed! But Clary didn't seem happy I walked in on it so don't tell anyone!" I say, he raised his eyebrows in surprisment then nodded.

"Good for them, I didn't thunk they would be a couple, but, good for them." he said sounding a bit annoyed I took a few perious seconds away from him and Twitter. Drama queen.

**Isabelle's POV**

I look down at Clary's phone again and looked at the petite house infront of me. Yup, this was Simon's place. I got out of my car and walk up the cobblestone path and knock on his door knocker. A few short seconds later the door opened, and Simon stood there.

"Isabelle? I didn't expect you to be here, is everything all right?" he said, his curly hair invading his eyes.

"All right?! You freaked Clary out! She came hopping down the stairs and started screaming your name! Jace had to calm her, she was in tears! And you have the nerve to ask me if everything is all right?!" I assert.

"I was walking home from my friends and some dude and his buddies came and threw my phone, I was just about to come over, see if she's okay. Is she?" he asked worriedly, his eyes squirming.

"Yea, she's cooled off, but next time be more careful! You gave her and everyone else in the house a heart attack." I say trying to calm myself.

"Sorry." Is all he said, I saw him take a good glance at me before he opened the door wider. "Do you want to come in? I know it's a while from here to there, take a break from the road." he says. Psh! I know he just wants to see my breasts but, the road was tiring, I didn't even bother to argue and walk in.

Simon had a nice tiny home. He showed me around and was now making tea, kinda sweet if you ask me.

"I'm glad you can make tea, I can't cook at all. I can't even make toast!" I say as he hands me my tea, "Thank you by the way."

"No problem." he says sitting down with his tea. We made small talk about the new income of prices and politics. I ended finishing my tea and left without a problem, it was the way home my mind went different ways. Simon was cute and I think it was even more cute when he stumbled over his words. No Isabelle! I cannot start devolping feelings for Simon!

**Clary's POV**

Alice woke up from her dream when I looked over and saw Jace asleep with his elbow of the end table and his face in his hand. I smiled faintly as I push the blankets gently and tiptoe to the t.v and turned it off, not knowing where the remote was. I was still wearing what I wore early when I was painting, _Simon, _I thought. I walked over to Jace and rubbed his bicep gently before he woke up.

"Hey." I half whisper.

"Clary?" he said with his eyes closed, he slowly open them and looked over at me, his eyes steady and bloodshot. "Sorry I fell asleep, did the movie end?"

"Yea." I say lightly, he stands up and bends down for a kiss. I go up on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck as our lips meet. His hands go around my waist, his kiss was soft and sweet but there were tinges on hunger in it and I could tell he was trying to hide it. I decided to tease him a little bit, I heard the front door close, probably Alec and Magnus leaving to go see a movie, I heard them talking about it earlier. Me and Jace, in a passionate kiss, alone.

"Clary, may I?" Jace asks in between kisses, I then realized his fingers were on my shirt. I hop up and wrap my legs around Jace so he knows it's okay. He lifted my shirt over my head, my cold skin touched his shirt, I gasp a little, my ugly, bare body in front of a boy. I hop down and hurridely walk over to the corner of the room.

"Don't look at me Jace, my body is ugly, you don't want to see it." I say crossing my arms across my chest.

"Clary, you're beautiful, I love your body, I love you. It's okay to open up to me, I will never in my lifetime and any life after that judge you or even let it slip in my mind. Clary, I am in love with you." he says, tears rolled down my face uncontrollably. I slowly turned around and walked toward Jace slowly. He kissed me gently and ran his fingers up and down my sides, everywhere he touched, my body sent electric shocks that made me smile in between kisses. I lifted his shirt and took a take in of his body. His ripped fair skin, I put my hands on his abs and almost felt his stomach doing flips. He lifted me so we were eye level then laid me nicely on the bed, he climbed on top of me and started kissing my neck. I was happy as could be. This wasn't sexy or anything, it wasn't a fling, it was love and plesurable. I put my fingers through his beltloop as he grinned, his hands were now cupping my face as he kissed my lips. I now hand my hands tangled through his hair, his hands were now on my hips.

"God, you're so beautiful Clary." he purred, something about the purr made my back arch slightly, he grinned again. I then heard the front door and Izzy's heels clicking on the wooden floor. I rolled to the other side of the bed and stood up, my hair was tangled from the pillow. I look over and Jace already had his shirt on and flew mine to me. I caught it and went into Jaces bathroom to put it on once I heard Isabelle walk to Jace's door. I closed the door as I put it on before turning on the light.

"Jace, where is Clary?" I heard Isabelle ask.

"She's in the bathroom, what did Simon say?" Jace asked, thank you for switching the subject.

"Oh," her voice quavered, "Um, he just said some people threw his phone while he was walking on the phone with Clary. he said they looked like bad kids. I left right after that." she said.

"Whatever, I'll tell Clary," he cleared his throat as if that were my que, "when she comes out of the bathroom." I flushed the toliet even though I didn't go, and opened the door and pretended to look shocked while I saw Izzy.

"Isabelle. I didn't think you'd be here." I say, I then realized my mom isn't here. She is always here when she hears what happened. Actually, she is always working and is never here, and she left while I had my bad one a few days ago. A boiling rage burst in my throat, she doesn't support me, she never did even before we got here!

"Oh yea, are you feeling okay?" she asks, ugh, I hated these questions. I mean you were there when it happened!

"Yea, I'm okay, still a little shaken up though." Jace appears next to my and puts his hand on my middle back but we were too close Izzy couldn't see this arm extended. I exhale a smile.

"Alright, well I'll leave you two." she said walking out, she closed the door then Jace was suddenly infront of me smirking.

"Where were we?" he asked, I smiled but then said, "No matter how much I want to right now Jace," his face went from smartassey to concern, "I'm concerned, my mom-" I started to say then my mom stood in the doorway her face concerned.

"CLARY HONEY, ARE YOU OKAY, WHAT HAPPENED?" she came in running for a hug, I denied it and frowned at her. She stooped in her place, "Clary?"

"No, don't get me started! You don't care, you didn't show up like usual and you just left me before and you didn't even support me at our house! I tested you one time, you were home for 3 days and I didn't eat for 3 days until my body forced me to. You didn't even ask if I was hungry or anything! And is that a" I noticed something on her neck, "is that a HICKEY!" I exclaimed. Her eyes were glassy, "Let me guess, you had to get a little something instead of caring about your daughters health! You and dad may be seprated but you are NOT divorced!"

"Clar-"

"Can't you see?! I HATE YOU!" I almost screamed, "I don't care now! Fuck it!" I said and turned and pulled Jace down and kissed him, "What are you doing?" he whispered, I just put my tounge on his lips then broke out. I just needed Jace, no one else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Clary's P.O.V**

It has been a week since my outburst with my mom, everything actually went out smoothly. My mom stays home now and tries to care for me, I don't speak to her anymore. Jon and my mother decided to make a deal yesterday, I don't even know why they agreed to this. The kids will stay with my mom and Jocelyn on a 3 month vacation they got from the McDonalds monopoly game- and Jon will have me for the few months, he offered if I wanted to move in last night when they kids and the girls left for their flight to Disneyland -which I'm jealous of-, but I still haven't made up my mind yet. Jace and I are having a normal relationship but are still kind of hiding it from Jon. Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle know though. I haven't had any panic attacks or outbursts, Jace has been helping me with my mom, and I am trying to get back in contact with my dad but I'm not having much luck. Simon and I haven't really come in contact, Simon is blaming it all on himself, I try calling him and it must be my best day if he'd pick up the phone. Jace and I are actually thinking about telling Jon this weekend, in 2 days, I know it's the right thing to do, but I am so nervous about what he'll say.

I look over at the oven clock, it was about 4am. Everything was dark, even shadows had a darker figure lurking behind them. I couldn't sleep, everything was running through my mind, I decided to slip into Jaces room. Although we have been doing this a lot lately, usually Jon is always working but he's been home a lot so me and Jace couldn't sit freely on the couch together and kiss anymore. I usually sneak in his room -I switched to a guest bedroom by Jon and Jace is loud unitentionally so Jon would hear him, I'm so quiet and small, he doesn't even budge- and we spend about an hour or so through the night hours.

I tiptoe over down the hall a bit, his door was cracked and I saw him on the edge of his bed. There was a bright screen shining on his face, he had a game controller in his hand, he swore as he mashed the buttons forcibly. I knocked on the door lightly as I walked in, he spun and saw me; he looked a little surprised but then recognized me and loosened his shoulders. I had my hair in a side braid that was falling apart and an shirt that Jace let me borrow, it was huge on me. It was white, I then realized I had a lacey black bra under and pink polka dot underwear on. I flushed a little and sat next to him.

"Hi." I whisper, he pauses his game and cups my face and looks in my eyes, his golden eyes smiling at me and twirling in slow motion.

"Hey there." he says, his breaths were hot and smooth, he was teasing me. I smirk at him as I lean closer and kiss him. It was slow and perfect, Jace's lips tasted like freshly picked grass, before I kissed anyone -Jace- the first time, I wondered how people could have such a specific taste. I didn't make sense but, now it did and smiled mentally at the thought. He broke the kiss, his hand playing with the rest of my hair that stuck out from the hair tie.

"Why are you being so romantic this morning?" I half laughed at him, he just shrugged lightly and pecked my cheek quickly and said, "I don't know, I've just really missed you lately. I don't like this sneaking around, it makes you tired, I can tell." he wasn't lying, but I didn't want to say he was right.

"Forget about me, I'm okay," I say, I knew was tired because of it too, and it would soon became noticeable. It was now hard to see because of the dark lighting, but in broad daylight it looked like someone put black chalk underneath his eyes then smudge it.

"You're so cute." he said smiling, he moved his controller and raised me so I was facing him on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his lower back and put my hands on his waist as I kissed him lightly. His hands were on my lower thigh as his fingernails traced a design on my skin, it sent shivers through my body.

"Ugh, disgusting human couples. Hiss." I heard a familiar voice, my mind automatically went to Jon, but it was a female voice. Isabelle. I looked over and saw her with a disgusted face, Jace went tense, I swung one of my legs around so I was sitting in his lap on the side facing her.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked, Jace faintly whispered in my ear a, "Thanks, we'll continue when she leaves." I couldn't feel a rush of blood in my cheeks but I knew my blush was there. Thank the dark lighting so you couldn't see!

"Well, I heard you leave, I knew it was you, but it was dead silence after that so I just got curious. I'm going to eat some cereal." she voiced trying not to sound tense. She walked pass the door and a few short seconds later left, crunching on frosted flakes. Jace leaned and kissed my cheek, I turned so our lips met.

"I have something to show you, meet me in the front lawn in 40 minutes, go dress up in something fancy." he said against my lips. I was confused, I was thinking a date, but it is way too early? I just shrugged as I hopped off him and left his room. He followed me to the door and smiled down as he closed the door. Jace, sometimes I swear I do not get you.

About 30 minutes later, I checked the mirror again. I wore a white flowy dress, it was a sweetheart strapless neckline that stopped at my ankles. I wore a shoes that looked exactly like the ones from Bella's wedding in Twilight, my hair was curled with a white feather headband wrapped around my head. I had very light makeup on, concealer, foundation, mascara and, pink glittered lipgloss. They were all cheap products, but they worked. The double white bounced off my red mane and my stupid freckles. I had to admit; I looked rather adorable. I spun and checked the time, "4:48am", just in time.

I quietly made my way out of the house, I closed the front door as quietly as I could.

"Hello beautiful." I heard a voice, it was Jace's. I look up and see him dressed in formal clothing with a rose as red as my hair in the pocket of his tux. It was odd to see him in such formal clothing but, he still looked beautiful and golden as always.

"Jace…" is all I could say, my eyes were wide, was he really taking me on a date? Date? Me? Those words didn't even seemed like they belonged together.

"Clary." he said astonished, he looked over me once and not briskly, "You look lovely. Mind doing me the pleasure of going out on a date with me." My mind fluttered and my stomach was doing backflips, this couldn't be happening, not to me. He's too special to like someone like me.

"Jace, I-I would be honored to." I stutter, internal facepalm, so lame to say. A cool breeze drives through the air.

"Then I think you will be happy to see this." he said turning toward the street. It was dark, I couldn't see anything, then I saw. A black shiny limousine drove up on the sidewalk, I put my hand to my mouth, tears arose in my eyes. He looked over at me and walked up, and man in a blue suit came out and open the door for me. I looked over to Jace, he smiled, not smirked or any crooked smile, but actually smiled.

"I-I didn't think this could happen… Who knew you could smile. Is this really happening, pinch me so I know." I say hastily, he laughs a little and takes my arm as he leads me to the limo. I looked up back at him to make sure it was real, it was, Jace stood there with my arm and his locked, he looked down at me. I flushed a light pink and turn my head away, but not too sharply. He puts 3 fingers under my chin and turns them toward him, "Tonight, there is no embarrassment, just you, me, and the diamond blue sky." he said, "Although if we could fit in honesty that'd be nice, what are your thoughts so far."

"Jace, I honestly think this is the sweetest, nicest, and romantic things ever possible." I said, I leaned up on my tiptoes -the heels didn't make me high enough- as I let my lips dance on his. He backed away, breaking the kiss. I was shocked and disappointed, _see idiot, this isn't real! _One side of my brain said, the other fought back making my head spin. Before I could say anything he quickly told me.

"Don't get mad or upset, I just know if I start kissing you I won't be able to stop." he said being as gentle as possible, he then tensed waiting for my reaction. I gave him a simple smile, although my body ached for my lips to attack his as I pulled back. My foot stopped in front of me as I look down, I hit the curb. Jace chuckled lowly as the man helped me into the veicalhe. It was warm and huge, there was black leather couchs and a table in the front with champane and a crystal white light shining from the roof. I scooted over to the corner as I saw Jace slip the man a hundred dollar bill. Wow. That explains the extra working hour excuses at work lately. Jace came into the limo. I have a great feeling this will be the best night of my whole entire life.

Part 1 of The Date

Hope you like, sorry about the wait. Speaking of, I thought I posted this on Sunday but I guess I didn't, sorry! Please review.


End file.
